Guardians' Test
by Thorn D. Cinni
Summary: Reborn is scheming something and he drags Tsuna along with him. However, this time, his Guardians aren't with him. Just how will they fare the death of one Sawada Tsunayoshi?
1. Chapter 1

**To Detrametal... I hope you have a Happy Special Day! This is for you! **

* * *

"You want me to do what?!" exclaimed Tsuna, closing his eyes and covering his head with his arms as a bullet zoomed by, missing him by an inch.

"You heard me." Reborn replied. "Now, let's see how trustworthy your Guardians are. And, Dame-Tsuna, you better perfect you acting skills... or regret it with your dying will. Reborn smirked.

Gulping, Tsuna, he opened his eyes and looked at Reborn.

"Hie!" He screamed, running out of his room as quickly as humanly possible. Reborn smirked, returning Leon pistol back to Leon chameleon.

"Let's see how well you fare." Reborn said to himself.

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna stumbled out of his house wearily. He had heeded Reborn's advice and spent all night trying to practice his acting. Keyword: tried. Tsuna shivered, thinking about all the punishment he was going to receive if he failed this. He made a prayer to whatever deity there was hoping that he won't mess up.

"Good morning, Juudaime!" "Hi, Tsuna!" Gokudera and Yamamoto said at the same time. Gokudera growled and started yet another argument with Yamamoto before Tsuna could say "good morning" back or scold them about being so noisy so early in the morning. His neighbors were probably still sleeping, after all.

They were like that the entire way to school. Neither Gokudera or Yamamoto noticed Tsuna's silence or his nervous aura. Fortunately, they didn't bump into any of the other Guardians either.

When Hibari-san met them at the gate, he narrowed his eyes at Tsuna.

"Herbivore." He stated. This caused Tsuna to become more nervous, but he didn't say a word. Everything would be revealed if he even opened his mouth. "Hn." Tsuna relaxed, just a little bit. So far, nothing bad happened yet. Keyword: yet.

* * *

It was the middle of math and Tsuna was already dozing off. His nervousness from earlier was fading away, reverting him back to his normal self.

However, it was in these moments that Reborn decided to move. Trust Reborn to do it when his student was completely off guard and didn't suspect a thing.

**Click. BAM! Thud.**

Everyone turned their heads towards Tsuna, wondering what stupid act Dame-Tsuna committed this time. The minute they laid eyes on him, however, they screamed so loud that it made Ryohei's yells seem like a whisper.

Tsuna was laying on the floor completely still. Red liquid flowed from the a spot on the left part of his chest, just above his heart.

"Juudaime!" "Tsuna!" Gokudera and Yamamoto cried at the same time. Gokudera didn't even protest at the fact that Yamamoto said Tsuna's name at the same time as him. They scrambled from their seats to Tsuna's side.

Gokudera placed two fingers under Tsuna's neck and searched desperately for a pulse. There was none.

"Juudaime!" He wailed. Everyone in the room gasped. As much as they teased Tsuna, they didn't want him like this. They didn't want him... dead. They crowded around Tsuna's body, hoping for even a small twich. They wished they never teased Tsuna about his No-Goodness.

"Herbivores. Stop screaming. Stop crowding. I'll bite you to death." A cold voice sent shivers down the spines of the students. They parted and let Hibari Kyoya through. Even the teacher allowed Hibari-san to take care of the situation. Three students remained. Hibari-san ignored the rest of the "herbivores" as he zoned in at the heart of the problem. He stared uncharacteristically at the emotionless face of Yamamoto Takeshi, the tear-streaked face of Gokudera Hayato, and the looks of horror and terror on Sasagawa Kyoko's face as they kneeled the dead body of one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

**Please Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally finished it. Sorry... I know it probably didn't live up to your expectations. :P**

* * *

The Reactions:

Hayato- "It's all my fault! I'm his right hand man, but, I couldn't even spot the enemy! I'm not worthy!" Gokudera said, with tears streaming down his face. He clenched his fists in anger and resisted the urge to hit something. "What should I do?!"

Takeshi- "Tsuna is dead?" Yamamoto murmured quietly to himself. Somehow, he could not believe it. It just had to be a dream. His friend wouldn't die peacefully or in battle like he thought. But, in school with all his classmates around? "I should have—" The sentence was left unfinished. The rain who had become so cheerful since Tsuna saved had returned to his former self.

Kyoko- She stared in disbelief at the dead, cold, and un-moving body. They had survived all those deadly battles... only to have their friend killed after? Why was fate so cruel?

Enma- He had rushed into the classroom just after all the students left. Confused, he peeked inside the classroom. What he saw made him erupt in anger. Judging by the looks of his friend's faces and Gokudera's limp hand by Tsuna's neck, Tsuna was dead. "I'll find who did this to you, Tsuna-kun. I swear I will." Enma promised silently before turning around and leaving the school. He and his Guardians have some... business to take care of.

Ryohei- "What is extremely going on over here?!" Ryohei screamed as he saw the crowd nest to Tsuna's classroom. "Oi! Sawada, get up! Sleeping on the floor is bad for you!" Even as he said this, he noticed his fellow Guardians' faces. His gut also gave him a dreading feeling.

"Shut up, you idiot! Come over here. Juudaime needs medical attention!" Gokudera tried to sound irritated, but it came out more like a whimper. Ryohei immediately went over. However, he noticed that there was no heartbeat.

Chrome- Chrome had decided stayed in Kokuyo Land today. She just didn't feel like going to school. Instead, she was going to use the entire day to train. She hoped to be able to help Mukuro-sama and Bossu if they needed her help in the future. No, she would not be helpless and a burden any longer. But, then, she heard the sole mirror they had crack. "Something bad happened." Chrome said nervously under her breath.

Lambo- "Guahaha, give Lambo-sama grape candy! I'm hungry!"

"No candy before lunch!" I-pin scolded. The two were having their daily fun, completely unaware of the turmoil at Namimori.

Kyoya- Hibari-san scoffed at the sight of the herbivore. "Really, did that little weakling believe that I would...

* * *

"Sigh, they sure are taking a long time." Shamal complained to Reborn. "I swear, if they don't come soon, I might just get bored and not go with the plan."

"That wouldn't be fun, now would it?" Reborn titled his fedora to hide his eyes.

* * *

Ten minutes later, five students came into the nurse's office. One wasn't moving, and the other three had various expressions due to shock.

"Shamal! Treat Juudaime! Please, just this one time." Gokudera looked with pleading eyes towards Shamal. Shamal was secretly amused. Maybe, he should just go along with it.

"Okay, okay." Shamal threw his hands up in resignation. "I am getting three months off, though. Now, let's see, what are the most painful items that can wake this... male?"

Gokudera slightly twitched at the comment. Yamamoto was still expressionless, Kyoko still had a small stream of tears falling down her cheek, and Ryohei was trying his best to comfort her. It was a failed attempt, though.

Within a few minutes, the Decimo was up and screaming. Tsuna will for the rest of his life be afraid of Rewolflaeraton pollen.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera screeched as he threw himself shamelessly onto Tsuna. Yamamoto's expression brightened and he, too hugged Tsuna. Kyoko collapsed in relief, which caused Shamal to come over and ask if she needed to be treated with a perverted look on his face. Ryohei insisted that no, his sister wasn't need of treatment before erupting in a loud "Extreme! Sawada came back to life!"

Tsuna was nearly choking to death when he thought 'I've lost track of the amount of times I've died and came back to life. I have certainly done it enough times to get the Skull Disease at least five times.'

Reborn stepped into the light at that very moment. "You all failed," He declared darkly. He glanced at everyone present.

"Hayato, brat, you did nothing but cry. What a great right hand man you are!" Shamal airily said.

"Yamamoto, are you really so weak-willed that without Tsuna, you can't have emotions?" Reborn asked, ignoring the flinched from Yamamoto as he struck a weak point.

"Ah," Shamal spoke up as if remembering something. "Tsuna was alive the entire time. Look, even the wound was fake."

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei looked surprised. They looked at Tsuna in betrayal, making Tsuna turn away in guilt. Gokudera hesitated before walking over and inspecting the wound. The wound looked real enough. The bullet was there, too. Then, he gasped in surprised as the image began to waver before it looked like the wound was never there.

"How—" Gokudera began. A creepy laugh cut him off. With a spurt of anger, Gokudera turned around and glared at the figure. "It was you!"

Mukuro completely solidified and gave a smirk.

"It was interesting, no?" Mukuro asked before disappearing again. Gokudera slammed his fist into the wall.

"Was the Mukuro?" Yamamoto asked in surprise. "Did he join Namimori?" This caused Gokudera to yell at him in frustration.

"You all failed." Reborn repeated, dampening the mood. "That means more training." Tsuna stiffened as Reborn smirked. "Well, not all of you."

_Before:_

_Hibari-san scoffed at the sight of the herbivore. "Really, did that little weakling believe that I would... think that he was dead?_

"Oh, I was the one who shot the "bullet". Reborn declared before bouncing to the window sill. "It was just a drug that Murdered Moretti gave me." Then, he was gone.

* * *

Little did Reborn know (because he wasn't spying on them at that moment.), the Shimon was planning something...

And, do I need to mention what happened as soon as Mukuro left? Why would the Disciplinary Committee let any enemy, let alone the worst of the worst, onto the campus and allow them to go out unharmed?

* * *

**Please Review~**


End file.
